User blog:Tatertat/WIKI CHANNEL PICKS UP DRAMATICALLY AVERAGE
What's Up With... Dramatically Average?!?! WIKI CHANNEL TRAVELS TO NEW YORK AND PICKS UP COMEDY PILOT, DRAMATICALLY AVERAGE WHAT'S UP WITH... IS ORDERED A SECOND SEASON! Wiki Channel is working turning up into gear with two exciting additions! The new Wiki Channel pilot. Dramatically Average was picked up & What's Up With...? was ordered a second season. Both are produced by Tatertat. "Dramatically Average" brings a new comedy pilot with a twist. Instead of making it big, we are making it small with the new show. The show follows Brian S. Fosterman, the number one Broadway kid on the scene. Play after play, he had continous success and great reviews. Until a post by a very popular blogger, claiming he had delibratly hurt another castmate flooded the media. Now he's back somewhere he never thought he would have to go again: Public School. His theatric personalitynor his famous background could get him even through the first day. But luck rises when two best friends, Jessica and Michael, save him from.the dangers of their schools pop squad, and take him under their wing. Now Brian, along with his new friends, tackle the struggles of high school all while trying to save Brian's image. Starring as the title character is Stephen Johnson (East Meets West). A native of Chicago, he grew up working at his family's small business. Moving to L.A. in 2007 to expand the business, he realized that he had a passion for acting. Also starring in the series are Nicole Martin, who is part of Wiki Records trio, ILY and guest-starred on Wiki Channel's hit series, James in Hollywood & Juliana and the Babysitting Adventures as Jessica "Jess" Linderson & Jesse Raynes, who is a newcomer to both Wiki Channel & acting itself as Michael "Mike" Dillard. In the recurring cast line up is Jasmine Byran (School Gyrls, NOT Another Happily Ever After) as Michael's older sister, Melissa & Mirabelle Styx (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Stronger) as Julia, the head of the pop squad. "Dramatically Average" takes a new turn on being famous. Most shows deal with making it big, but in this case, they are trying to make it small and learn how to not be famous." says the excutive producer, Tatertat. The show is being schedule for fall/winter premiere. “What's Up With?” is the first behind the scene series Wiki Channel has had. The show follows two best friends who run the show in their treehouse. There, they interview Wiki Channel stars and talk about major events coming up on the channel. They also sometimes travel to different sets to check them out and interview the stars there. The show also features a neighborhood friend who also happens to be a major fangirl when it comes Wiki Channel. Each week, the two best friends will cover a certain topic that would be include in the title & opening credits for that episode. The short series stars Dani Wilkins & Josh Andrews Jr. as the hosts of the show. And recurring star, Olivia Staton as the neighborhood fangirl/friend. "What Up With..? really does give a great look at what happens behind the cameras. Viewers have shown they love the interviews that these two give and the comedic fangirl included." Tatertat has to say about the series. The series is still running it's first season on Wiki Channel. Second season is set to beginning production in fall of 2014. The Wiki Channel is a brand new 24/7 running network that provides programming for kids, teens, and families. The channel was founded in 2012 by NYCgleek and Nutta of da Buttas. It currently airs a number hit shows. Wiki Channel is a part of the Wiki Company. Category:Blog posts